


Father, What Have You Done?

by Wayward_Rangers_Daughter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter/pseuds/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter
Summary: So, I love Supernatural and Marvel and the Fanfiction Fairies decided to help me mesh the two together. It's mostly Supernatural, I just borrowed a few things from Marvel.I wondered about Gabriel as Loki and decided to play with that. Also Chuck pisses me off so I decided to screw with him too. Enjoy the show!





	1. In The Time of The Old Gods

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t speak old Norse so I have used modern Norwegian instead.
> 
> Italic is mental communication (Angel Radio)
> 
> Bold is in Enochian 
> 
> I don’t own any of it.

\---843 AD, Bjåen, Norway---

 

Gabriel sighed deeply as he heard the frantic screams of a young girl rise above the din of the mob. He hated when the villagers decided to offer a blood sacrifice, especially when it involved children. He always tried to dissuade such things, and failing that, to kill the poor retch swiftly before the holy man began his butchery. As he made his way through the mob, Gabriel gently tapped into various minds to try and learn more about what brought on this sacrifice. He was surprised and saddened as he learned that the child was to be killed because they believed her to be cursed and feared that she would curse the village. Moving forward he kept himself invisible to the mortals as he approached the sacrificial alter. What the Archangel turned Pagan God saw, stopped him in his tracks. A small girl, probably no more than seven, fought against her bonds as if she were possessed. Indeed, no child should be able to cause the sorts of damage to the ropes that this girl did. What shocked him more however was the powerful glow of pearly white grace that entwined with her soul, invisible to the humans around them but practically blinding to the Angel. Moving closer, Gabriel again froze as the girl’s eyes met his through the crowed. He could hear her frantic pleas in his head, a desperate prayer for help. She could see him, but more than that, it felt as if she could see through him into the depths of his grace. The child’s struggles ceased and she sagged into her bindings as she continued to stare at him.

“ _jeg ser deg_.”

Gabriel sucked in a breath, unable to reply in his shock. The girl looked around at the still rabid crowed with a strange expression before focusing on him again.

“ _hjelp meg_ .”

Gabriel nodded slowly and moved to stand next to the girl, “Lukk øynene barnet ditt. ”

She Squeezed her eyes shut tight, as Gabriel became visible. Scream and shouts echoed through the crowed as people dropped to their kneed in his presence.

“ _Du våger å skade en av mine slektninger_! ” His voice boomed in the now quiet wood. He quickly grabbed the girl and disappeared, leaving the stunned villagers to stare at the empty alter.

Reappearing in a glen many miles away Gabriel released the girl, who stumbled away from him trying to gain her bearings.

“ _Det er greit barn. Du er trygg nå_. ”

The girl looked at him in wonder, “ _Hvem er du_? ”

Gabriel smiled, “ _Jeg heter Loki. Og du barn? hva burde jeg kalle deg_?

The girl’s eyes grew wide and she blinked at him several times before regaining control of herself. She regarded him thoughtfully for a moment before answering, “ _Sif_ ”


	2. From Child to Warrior

\---188 AD, Asgard---

Gabriel leaned against the balustrade of his private balcony, watching as far below in the courtyard Sif and the warriors three trained. It had been five years since his fateful discovery of the young Nephilim, if she could even be called that. Truly the Archangel had no idea what to call the girl. Her grace was not that of an angel but instead she shared her grace with their father. Gabriel had been shocked as the small child had regaled him with her short life’s story. Her mother had died when Sif was only five, and since her mother had her out of wedlock, no one was willing to take the orphaned girl in and she had spent two years being shuffled around the village. As Gabriel investigated deeper into Sif’s past he discovered that it was his own father who had sired the young maiden. 

Moving back to his chamber, Gabriel sighed. He had debated trying to contact his father but ultimately decided to just spare the girl the heartache and raise her himself. That had been a fun conversation with Odin!

The Alfather was less than thrilled with his adopted son’s new pet. But had granted his blessing when Gabriel decided to leave with the girl rather than get rid of her. 

Now at the age of 12 Sif was the daughter Odin never had. Even Queen Frigga adored the young demigoddess. The most surprising one though was Thor. His adopted brother was quite taken with the young maiden, he claimed that he saw a warrior’s heart in her, and had insisted that she be allowed to train with the men.

Sif was Turing into a fine Asgardian warrior, despite her feminine charms, and Gabriel was teaching her to control her grace, which was more powerful than the Archangels if he was being honest, and he worried about what would happen if she outgrew his ability to teach.


	3. Mushu to Maury

Gabriel sucked in an unneeded breath as his golden eyes slammed open. Rising into a sitting position, arms outstretched, the Archangel grinned widely, “I Liiiiiiiiiiive.”

Looking to his left the now laughing archangel looked into the less than amused face of his father, “What?”

Raising an eyebrow at his son Chuck sighed, “Mulan? Realy?”

Swinging his legs over the bedside Gabriel shrugged, “Hey, Mushu is badass!”

Rolling his eyes Chuck shook his head, “Whatever you say son.”

Gabriel’s giddy demeanor sobered quickly as he looked at his father. “So, what happened with Luci and Mike? They torch earth or did the Hardy boys manage to run interference?”

Chuck looked at his son with an odd expression that the Archangel couldn’t place, “The apocalypse was averted, but Sam took a swan dive into the cage… He’s out, but it was touch and go for a bit. A lot has happened since you died Gabriel.”

Gabriel looked at his father sadly as he learned of the youngest Winchester’s trip to Hell. Before he could voice his thought on the matter however, his eyes widened comically as he saw Amara walk through the door behind Chuck. Laughing nervously Gabriel looked between his Father and Aunt, “I guess so. Hey Auntie, how’s things?”

Chuck turned to look at his sister with a fond smile as the goddess moved to his side.

Amara smiled at the men and laid a gentle hand on Gabriel’s knee, “Things are just fine, nephew. How are you feeling? Coming back from the dead can be a bit jarring, I’m told.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his family before shrugging, “I’m good. Not all that jarred. So, no worries!” Gabriel hopped off the bed and started to move towards the door, “Now if you will excuse me I have places to be.”

Chuck watched his son go in shock, “Son! Your place is here.”

Gabriel stopped and turned to face his father, a tired expression bending his normally happy features. “Look, I appreciate the whole Lazarus act, really I do, but my place hasn’t been in Heaven for a very long time. I’m needed elsewhere, I have responsibilities and people I care for that need to know I’m ok.”

Chuck looked at his son with a wounded expression, “You mean the pagans?”

Gabriel frowned at his father, “Yes, I mean the pagans. As well as a few others. When I left, I was adrift. Odin took me in, adopted me really. I need to go to Asgard and make sure things are ok. Lucifer toasted Odin at the Elysian Fields. I need to see what happened after that, I need to make sure Thor is ok. Hopefully Odin had a backup and is ok too.”

“Surely that can wait a little while longer. You’ve been dead for a few years. What’s a few more days?”

Gabriel shook his head at his father’s pleading tone. “I’ve already been away too long.”

Chuck looked broken as his son turned back towards the door. “It’s a woman, isn’t it?”

Gabriel froze, one foot hanging comically in the air that he slowly lowered to the ground. As he turned back to face Chuck, the deity was shocked when instead of chagrin or happiness on the youngest Archangels face, he was met with a look of pure loathing. “Yes, it is a woman as a matter of fact. Oh, by the way, Congrats! it’s a girl!”

Chuck stared at Gabriel in shock. He couldn’t even process what his son had just said, “Gabriel, what do you mean it’s a girl?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes “Remember that nice Norwegian you slept with in the late 100’s? Well, her name wasn’t Mary but you sure did knock her up!”

Chuck sat down heavily. “I…I…”

“You, You. You have a kid, a flesh and blood kid.”

Chuck looked up at his son, “What’s her name?”

Gabriel scratched his head for a second in thought, “Well, last I heard she was going by the name Jolene. but her real name is Sif, or Lady Sif if you are in Asgard.”

“Sif” Chuck mumbled the name as Amara began rubbing gentle circles on his back.

“This is shocking news, but good news none the less, brother” Chuck just nodded as his mind reeled.

“Why, how, did I never know she existed?”

Gabriel sighed and began recounting how he had met young Sif and taken her to Asgard to be raised as a demigoddess. By the time he was done Chuck was speechless.

Standing abruptly Chuck hurried to Gabriel, “I need to see her. Where would she be?”

Shaking his head Gabriel shrugged, “No idea. Last I heard, she was a hunter, so anywhere in the lower 48. It’s not like I have her chipped ya know. Besides, she’s warded against everything, including angels. Early on a few of them came after her, thought she was a Nephilim, after that I warded her myself. Eventually we learned that it was a moot point anyways, but at least it causes less trouble.”

Chuck raised an eyebrow in concern, “What do you mean, it’s a moot point?”

Gabriel shrugged, “We have yet to find anything that can kill her. An angel got the drop on her around World War One, she was stabbed with an angel blade and walked it off. She can be wounded and hurt, it’s her human side, but she doesn’t die and she heals fast. Instantly if she decided to tap into her grace.”

Chuck looked both horrified and proud all at the same time. “I need to find her”

Before Gabriel or Amara could comment, Chuck was gone.

Looking at his aunt, Gabriel sighed, “Well, at least we know he can’t die, cause’ Sif is going to be pissed!”


	4. You're Just Like a Bad Penny

Jolene laughed as Sam flipped Dean off as the elder Winchester sauntered back to his precious car to go fetch dinner. She had run into the boys earlier that day while she was working a case. Turned out they were working it too and decided that three was better than two when taking down a vamp nest.

Sam shut the motel room door shaking his head. “Just ignore him, Lee. Dean’s just being an ass.”

“Whatever you say, Sam! So, what’s the plan for the nest?”

Sam’s response was cut off as saw Jolene go ridged in her seat. “Lee?”

Springing to her feet, the young hunter grabbed an Angel blade from the bag beside her and turned towards the door while motioning to Sam to stay put.

A knock on the door caused him to jump a little as Jolene took a battle-ready stance. The knock sounded again, followed by a soft voice, “Guys, I know you’re in there. Please open the door.”

Sam raised an eyebrow and inched towards the door, “Chuck?”

“Ya, it’s me”

Sam hurried the rest of the way and opened the door. Stepping aside he let Chuck in and turned to Jolene. “Lee, it’s ok. This is…” Sam stopped talking as he realized that Jolene hadn’t relaxed. “Lee?”

The female hunter didn’t even acknowledge that he had spoken. She just continued to glare daggers at Chuck. “What do you want?”

Chuck flinched at her harsh tone. “Um… I wanted to introduce myself. Say hi…”

Jolene relaxed slightly and moved to stow the angel blade again, “Why don’t you just leave. That’s what you’re good at after all.”

Even Sam flinched at the venomous comment. “Um…guys…what’s going on”

Jolene quickly glanced at Sam before continuing to pack her bag. Chuck sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face before answering. “It’s a bit of a long story. Short version is I just found out I’m a father, so I decided to come introduce myself.”

Sam’s brain short-circuited as he stared back and forth between the other two. “What?”

Jolene gritted her teeth and shoved another shirt in her duffel, “I’m a demigoddess. Ding-dong-ditch over here knocked up my mom in the mid 100’s and then bailed on us. Mom died, I was almost sacrificed to Oden. You know the usual Viking bullshit. Loki, Gabriel, intervened and raised me. Told me all about the father that I never met, and apparently, Dad finally noticed I’m here. Joy!” Finishing her packing, Jolene hoisted her bag “Do me a favor and tell Dean bye for me. Oh, and a little advice, don’t try and hunt me. It wouldn’t end well for you and I would hate to have to hurt you guys.” and pushed past Chuck, “Why don’t you just go back to being absentee father of the year and leave us all alone”

Sam and Chuck watched in shock as she left, slamming the door behind her. Sam was the first to recover and rushed out the door after her, “Lee, Wait.”

He skidded to a stop in the parking lot as he watched her disappear into thin air. Sighing Sam went back into the room to find chuck sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

Chuck looked up as the door closed, “I take it she’s gone?”

Sam just nodded slowly, casting a nervous glance at the deity as he moved slowly to retake his seat at the table.

Chuck watched Sam take a long drag from his beer. The Hunter seemed unusually uncomfortable and was refusing to meet Chuck’s eyes.

“So, did she say anything?”

Sam shook his head rapidly before taking another long drink.

His behavior was unnerving, “OK, so why are you jumpy?”

Sam looked at Chuck with wide eyes reminiscent of a deer in headlights.

Chuck watched the obviously frightened hunter for a full two minutes before losing his patients. “SAM! What is it?”

Jumping, Sam swallowed reflexively before beginning to babble, “I, um, Well, um, we, that is, she, and I, and we… I…I slept with your daughter” As the damning words left his mouth Sam cringed and curled into himself, as if he could somehow protect himself from being smote by God.

Chuck, for his part just blinked, as the babble of words slowly rattled around his brain before settling in to make sense. “Oh”

Opening his eyes slowly, Sam glanced at Chuck in surprise. “Oh? that’s…that’s it? um…Respectfully”

Chuck just shrugged, “I guess. I’m not sure what to say to that. It’s not like I really have any right to tell her what to do. I’d keep that quiet around Gabriel though, he might not take too kindly to it.”

Sam blinked in surprise, “Gabriel’s alive?”

Chuck nodded, “Amara and I brought him back. That’s how I found out about Sif, um… Jolene.” Looking down at his hands Chuck sighed deeply, “I really am the worst father ever. I can’t believe I didn’t even realize I had a kid!”

Before Sam could respond Dean opened the door. “All right, grub’s here, Sammy I… Chuck?” Looking from Sam to the obviously despondent Deity Dean quickly moved to put the bags of takeout on the table. “OK, what happened? Please don’t tell me Amara’s trying to destroy the world again.”

Chuck just sat shaking his head, so Sam took that as his cue to explain, “It’s not Amara. It’s, um... Jolene. She’s, kind of, Chuck’s daughter.”

“WHAT?” Dean looked at Chuck in shock before looking around the room for their missing companion. “Where is she?”

“She left. Told me to tell you goodbye and warned me that we shouldn’t try to hunt her.” Sam shrugged. “She was pretty pissed when she left too.”

“It’s all my fault, I should have handled this better.” Chuck stood up and headed for the door. “I’ll find her and try to convince her to come back.”

“You really think that’s a good idea? She was livid about you showing up”

Chuck turned to the boys, “What else can I do?”

Dean cocked his head to the side in thought, “Give her time to settle down?” Fishing out his phone, Dean placed a call to Jolene’s cell, “Lee, It’s Dean. Look, I get you’re pissed with your dad, I can relate! But ditching isn’t solving anything. Just, come back, or at least call me so we know you’re ok.” hanging up the phone, Dean moved to sit at the table, pulling out his burger. “Now we just wait.”


	5. As Lazarus Rose, So Too Shall I.

Jolene looked down at her phone as it began to play Renegade, sending Dean to voicemail the demigoddess ground her teeth in frustration. She had been so careful when hunting with others to keep her secret and now in an instant Chuck had gone and blown her cover into oblivion, and to the Winchesters no less!

Dropping down onto an empty bench, she sighed as her phone pinged, indicating Dean had left a message. Sighing, she put the message on speaker and stared out over the lake as she listened to the Dean talk. Once the message was complete, Jolene wiped away tears as she shook her head. She wanted to believe that things could go back to the way they were, but she knew that it would never be the same. That Sam and Dean would see her for what she was, a monster.

“Hey, now. Those are some pretty dark thoughts there Jole-bean”

Leaping off the bench, Jolene spun round towards the voice, cursing herself for not paying attention to her surroundings. Gasping in shock as the warmth of the other’s grace engulfed her, Jolene dropped the angel blade she held and all but fell into the arms of the Archangel, “Gabriel?”

“Live and in person! I’ve missed you kid.” Gabriel hugged the young woman tightly as she began to cry in his arms, mumbling about never seeing him again and asking how he was there. After a few minutes, Jolene pulled out of the embrace and dried her eyes. “How? You were dead. I saw your body, your wings burnt into the ground.”

Shrugging Gabriel picked up a rock and sent it skipping across the still surface of the lake. “Dad brought me back”

Lee nodded and sighed as she joined Gabriel in skipping rocks. “I guess that’s how he found out about me then… He ruined everything. I can never go back.”

“Why not?”

Raising an eyebrow at the trickster Jolene snorted, “And give Dean a chance to try and finally find something that will kill me? No thanks!”

Turning to his little sister, Gabriel regarded her with a questing look. “He sounded genuinely concerned in the message.”

“Ya, he’s concerned alright. He’s concerned that there’s a demigoddess wandering around out there somewhere with an intimate knowledge of every hunter in the lower 48.”

“Somehow I don’t think that’s it. You should call him”

Rolling her eyes Lee pulled out her phone, “Fine! but when he stabs you too, don’t come crying to me.” As she pulled up Dean’s number Gabriel bent to retrieve the blade she had dropped earlier, “This is mine”

Looking at the blade, Lee nodded. “I kept it, after…Well, after.” Turning back to the water, she waited for Dean to answer his phone.

Nodding Gabriel smiled and blinked back tears as he dusted the blade off and returned it to Lee’s duffel.


	6. Xena Phone Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ringtone that Dean has set for Jolene is Slow Ass Jolene from The Blacklist
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C37sJenq_KA
> 
> If you haven't seen The Blacklist you need to!  
> __________________________________________________________

Dean smiled with a mouthful of food as Jolene began to blare from his phone. Swallowing his food quickly, Dean tapped the answer icon on his phone. “Hey, Xena Warrior Princess, what’s new in Amphipolis?”

“Screw you Dean”

Dean chuckled as Lee’s snarky comment drifted out of the phone. “Seriously though, where are you?”

“Dean.” Lee’s exasperated sigh spoke volumes as to her thoughts. “I’m not getting into this with you. I only called you back to tell you to leave me alone.”

Rolling his eyes Dean snorted, “Right, cause Sammy and I listen so well to what you tell us.”

“Dean, I’m warning you. If you come after me I can and will wipe you off the face of the planet. Don’t test me.”

“Ouch, what did we do to you?”

“Dean! Give me the phone” Sam wrestled the cell away from his brother with a glare, “Lee it’s Sam. Look, we aren’t going to hunt you. You’re our friend. Just like Garth.”

Sam looked at Dean and Chuck in concern as he was met with silence from the other end of the phone. “Lee?”

“I’m still here Sam. I get what you are trying to say, but I’m not Garth. I’m not a hunter that slipped up and got bit. I’ve spent my entire life being hunted by Heaven, Hell, and everything in-between. I’m not human Sam, I never was.”

“So! It’s not like I’m entirely human either. At least you tried to be normal. Tried to be good. I guzzled enough demon blood to last several lifetimes and freaking started the apocalypse. You didn’t hunt me, so why should we hunt you?”

A strange chuckle sounded from Lee, “What are you trying to say Sam? That we should be freaks together?”

“Why not… Dean knock it off!” Sam moved away from Dean as the hunter tried to grab the phone while scowling at his brother.

Lee chuckled as she heard Dean grumble about self-esteem issues and codependency. “Tell Dean that if he’s looking for codependent he should look in a mirror. Fine, I’ll come talk. But if this is a trap I’m smiting the car on principle.”

Lee hung up as Dean launched into a tirade about his baby.


	7. I Didn't Come Back For Him

Chuck looked up suddenly, drawing the attention of the brothers. Before either could comment, Gabriel walked through the door, prodding an irritated looking Joleen in front of him. The young demigoddess batted the trickster’s hands away with a glare “ _slå den av_ ” 

Gabriel just chuckled as he closed the door behind them.

Joleen huffed and turned towards the boys, pointedly ignoring Chuck. Sam smiled as Dean reached into the takeout bag and grabbed a burger. Lobbing it at Lee before taking another bite of his own food.

Lee caught the burger and rolled her eyes. “Really?”

“What?” Dean smirk.

Rolling her eyes, the female hunter unwrapped her food and took a bite, moving towards where Sam sat with his laptop. “So, what’s next?”

Sam looked from Lee to Chuck and back again, “Ummm.”

Lee ignored the younger Winchesters attempt at subtlety and pointed to the Laptop with the burger, “Sam, focus… Vamp nest, next step?”

Chuck sighed and looked at Gabriel forlornly before vanishing, causing Lee to let out an audible breath of relief.

Gabriel just frowned and moved to stand next to the girl. “That was rude.”

Shrugging, she just looked at the Archangel blankly, “So was running out on my mom.”

“ _Sif_ …”

“Don’t, just don’t. I said I would come back for the boys, I never said I was going to talk to him.”

Sam reached out and laid a gentle hand on Lee’s arm, “You have to eventually. Trust me, I tried ignoring my dad, it didn’t work.”

Lee looked down at Sam sadly, “John may have been a crappy father, but at least he tried to be a father.”

Gabriel flinched and looked away, unable to refute what the young woman had said.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

  * slå den av  = Knock it off



**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> jeg ser deg - I see You  
> hjelp meg - Help Me  
> Lukk øynene barnet ditt - Close your eyes child  
> Du våger å skade en av mine slektninger -You dare to harm one of my kin  
> Det er greit barn. Du er trygg nå - It’s alright child. You’re safe now.  
> Jeg heter Loki. Og du barn? hva burde jeg kalle deg - I am called Loki. And you child? What shall I call you?


End file.
